


Last Priestess at Altar

by FaunArt (FallowDeer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallowDeer/pseuds/FaunArt
Summary: She’s entering her twilight years, the only one left.The endless night grows impatient.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Priestess of a Dying Sun & Goddess of Endless Night
Comments: 28
Kudos: 51
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Last Priestess at Altar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).




End file.
